Digital printing technologies rely on the adhesion of printing fluid particles to a substrate to produce a printed item. For example, a liquid electro-photography (LEP) press or a dry toner electro-photography (DEP) press may provide for the controlled movement of colorant material, such as toner particles, under the influence of an electric field to create images, such as text, graphics, or pictures, on media.